The present invention relates to an internal vehicle sensing system for assisting in controlling deployment of an air bag.
Air bag systems are relatively common in automotive vehicles. The systems frequently include an air bag that is deployed in front of or otherwise near a chosen driver or passenger seat within the vehicle upon receipt of a triggering signal. The triggering signal may be supplied electrically or otherwise and is often sent when the vehicle makes significant contact with another object or when the vehicle experiences a sudden deceleration or other like sudden change of condition. Depending on the circumstances existing when the triggering signal is sent, it may be desirable to fully or partially suppress deployment of the air bag or to have full deployment of the air bag. Of particular interest to the present invention are the circumstances existing within the vehicle at the time of a potential air bag deployment such as the position of individuals within the vehicle.
The present invention is premised upon controlling air bag deployment based upon conditions or circumstances existing within a vehicle at the time of potential air bag deployment.
Accordingly, there is disclosed a vehicle sensing system near a seat for assisting in the selective deployment of an air bag. The seat includes a buttocks supporting portion, a torso supporting portion and a head supporting portion. A first sensor is placed adjacent to a footwell for detecting the lower extremities of an individual sitting in an upright position in the seat. The footwell is located in front of and at least partially below the buttocks supporting portion of the seat. A second sensor is placed adjacent the head supporting portion of the seat for detecting the bust of the individual sitting in an upright position. The first and second sensors are in communication with an air bag system including the air bag. The first and second sensors are capable of sending signals to the air bag system depending on whether the first and second sensors detect objects at various proximities and the signals assist in controlling the degree of any deployment of the air bag.
There is disclosed a vehicle sensing system near a seat for assisting in the selective deployment of an air bag. First and second sensors are in communication with an air bag system including the air bag. The first and second sensors are configured to signal the air bag system such that any deployment of the air bag may be substantially full deployment if both the first and second sensor detect an object within their respective arrays and any deployment of the air bag is at least partially suppressed if at least one of the first and second sensors lacks detection of an object within its respective array.
There is further disclosed a vehicle sensing system near a seat for assisting in the selective deployment of an air bag which includes a transmitting unit for forming a transmitting array adjacent the transmitting unit. There is a receiving unit for forming a receiving array adjacent the receiving unit. One of the units is placed adjacent a footwell for positioning its respective array within the footwell, wherein the footwell is located in front of and at least partially below the buttocks supporting portion of the seat. One of the units is placed adjacent the head supporting portion of the seat for forming its respective array adjacent the head supporting portion. The receiving and transmitting units are in communication with an air bag system for assisting in controlling deployment of the air bag. The receiving and transmitting units allow full deployment of the air bag if the receiving unit receives a signal from the transmitting unit. The receiving unit only receives the signal from the transmitting unit if an object is present within the transmitting array and the receiving array as a connection for the signal to travel through.
These and other objects, aspects, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description in combination with the accompanying drawings.